The present disclosure relates generally to an air distribution system for a pneumatic conveying system.
Generally, agricultural implements are towed behind an off-road work vehicle, such as a tractor. These agricultural implements typically include multiple rows of ground engaging opener assemblies configured to excavate trenches into soil and to deposit a granular product, such as seeds or fertilizer, into the trenches. The granular product may be stored in a central location, such as in storage tank(s) of an air cart, and distributed to each of the ground engaging opener assemblies for deposition into the soil. However, the flow of granular product from the air cart may be uneven, thereby resulting in uneven distribution of the granular product to the ground engaging opener assemblies and/or potential plugging of distribution hoses.